After The Rain
by EBwrites
Summary: After Lissa is crowned Queen life is getting off to a new normal, Rose follows her off to College. Missing Dimitri, learning to guard Lissa without the bond, it's all a part of life After The Rain. T for swearing and possible violence
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My face betrayed my turning emotions as Dimitri helped Christian pack the last of Lissa's things into the Black SUV. He spun around to face me, my arms were crossed over my chest, my gaze following his swift movements as he walked towards me, a sly grin playing across his lips. He caught me off guard, which wasn't usual for me, as he lifted me off the ground spinning me around. I let out a squeal, laughing as he planted a kiss on my forehead. He set me down on my feet and I clung to his chest. He wore a tight knit sweater that reminded me of the one he'd worn when I'd first met Tasha. The memories floated around it my head for a moment before his warm touch brought me back into reality.

We weren't on duty right now, just a bit of free time before we left. It made my stomach lurch, thinking of leaving Dimitri. The past few weeks had been blissful, of course it was hard work being on duty, but Christian and Lissa spent as much time as they could together. Which meant sly smiles from across the room, and even conversation quietly in the background as we watched them. I had loved it. But now leaving stung, it felt like we'd just found each other, and now we were being torn away again.

"Roza" he whispered in my hear, his tounge flicking into a Russian z instead of s, a quirky nickname I'd picked up after arriving at . I smiled, resting a hand gently on his jaw. "Your going to be fine, remember what I said? They'll always find a way back to each other, it's like gravity, their each others gravity. Without it they'd be floating."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "More zen-" he cut me off with another peck on the cheek. "What I mean is that we'll always find our way back to each other Roza."

"I sure hope so." I murmured back. His grip tightened around me, making his strength surround me,

"I know so." he replied back, we stood this way for a while, my arms around his body, our grasp together, until I knew it was time I should be changing into my uniform. Dimitri released me from his warm grip giving me a light shove towards the building. "I'll be here when you get back babe, go ahead." I nodded and made my way back to the room I'd been staying in. I put on my pressed black pants with my ironed white blouse. I pulled my long deep brown hair back into a bun at the back of my head, I'd since gotten it cut so it would never be used as a tool like while Dimitri and I were on the run. It still reached far past my shoulders, but was most reasonable in length than before. I hurried back to where the SUV was parked, as promised Dimitri still leaned up against the hood, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"The car awaits." he said giving a nod towards the door. He brought his lips to mine one last time before we departed. "I love you Rose, you know that."

I smiled "I do. I'll call you once Lissa's moved in, okay?" He gave me one last nod and opened the back seat for me.

"Oh I almost forgot," he dug in his jacket pocket, not his duster which I was planning on buying for his up coming birthday, handing my a slightly crumpled envelope. "Read it later."

"Thanks." I said receiving one last peck on the cheek before he closed the door and I was left with 2 other guards in the back seat. Jennifer, who was a few years older than me, and Leo who was about Dimitri age. I'd gotten to know each of the in the past few weeks we worked well together. Nothing compared to Dimitri and I, but it was unfair to hold them up to such high standards. I had faith that the three of us, being assigned as Lissa's core guardians, we'd learn to know each others moves in time.

I smiled at them and leaned forward tapping Lissa on the shoulder, she sat in the front seat. "Hey." She replied turning around.

"You excited?" I asked seeing her nervous smile. I wondered what she was thinking about right now, one thing I did miss about the bond, knowing how she was feeling and not having to ask.

"Nervous, but yes mostly excited. I'm going to miss Christian though..." she trailed off, her smile fading a little.

"I know what you mean." I said leaning back and giving Dimitri one last wave as we pulled out of the court's road to the outside. "I know what you mean..."

Authors Note:

Hello All, you might remember me from my last 2 stories, related to Vampire Academy. I took a break from Fanfiction when my inspiration got shot, but I recently re-read Last Sacrifice and my muse is back and here to stay. I hope you like the Prologue, there is much more to come for this story, so make sure to review. Also I haven't read the spin off series( I.E Bloodlines) yet so I'm not sure on what's going on there, if there's any important details I may want to know regarding the Mori world let me know in your review, or message me because I want to make this story as realistic as possible for my lovely readers. Stay tuned for more of After the Rain.


	2. Gravity

3 Months Later...

It had been 3 long months since I'd seen Dimitri, but it had seemed like an eternity to me. Of course I'd talked to him often, calling,texing,emailing whenever we had breaks between being on duty. But his voice wasn't enough, he's words weren't enough, I needed him, I wanted to feel his warm touch against mine, his light brown hair, a few shades lighter than my own, his deep endless brown gaze. I wanted it all. And after all this time I'd finally get it.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it from my pocket, my tense state warming when I saw who is was. I glanced around before answering. "Hey babe." I said softly, knowing I wasn't suppose to chat with anyone while I was working. It was late at night and I had drawn the short straw that morning, earning me the great honor of the night shift. I stood just inside of Lissa and I's room. To create the illusion of a normal college student I had posed as her roommate. Little did I know at the beginning that I'd have the fun of taking the same classes as Lissa too. I didn't do the homework, or take the tests, I had "people" but I still had to sit through class and put a interested face. Which believe me wasn't easy. So most nights I got to sleep in while Jenna or Leo stayed gaurd, but of course the night before the boys arrive I get to stay up all night. Lucking Freaking Me.

"Hi Roza." A tired voice said back. I checked my watch, nearly 1 am.

"And why the hell are you still awake?" I asked laughing through my exhaustion. I could practically see his grin at that comment

"I heard you got the night shift. I wanted to check and make sure you hadn't fallen asleep."

I gasped pretending to acted offended by his comment, although I knew he trusted his life with me. "No, I'm still-" I yawned "-very much awake. And very ready to see your smiling face."

"The feeling is mutual. Well as long as I know your not sleeping on the job, I should let you go."

"No" I begged softly into the mouth piece. "Just a little longer?"

"If you insist. So how was your day of school." I could hear the sleepy-ness seeping into his words. I continued anyway.

I groaned, "Boring as usual, I really don't understand how Lissa can sit through these and understand a single word. I swear the professor called on me and I had no idea what I was suppose to say. If Lissa hadn't slipped me the answer I would have sat there with my mouth open like a total idiot."

Dimitri laughed, deep and low, which made me just want to see him more. "Oh Roza."

"You sound tired. Go to sleep, I'll see you soon."

"But not soon enough. Love you."

"Love you more. Night Dimitri."

"Good morning Rose."

And with that I clicked the phone off and was left in the darkness once again. All I had left to do was wait it out until morning, where I'd hopefully get a few z's in before Dimitri arrived with Christian for lunch.

I got a few hours of sleep before Lissa came and woke me. I showered quickly and was drying my hair quickly before changing into my usual uniform. I applied a bit of mascara and blush, knowing that Dimitri would be seeing me in less than an hour.

I found Lissa and Leo escorted the two of us to the SUV. We're were meeting them in town, at a local coffee shop just 8 minutes outside of campus. The Wise Bean, a place I'd been to often with Lissa and her new friends. The 8 minutes seemed to take forever but we arrived in the parking lot and I was on edge with anticipation. I got out of the car, spinning quickly to find Dimitri and Christian, but others I hadn't expected. Other royals that I hadn't known where invited. I looked over at Lissa, eyeing her. "You didn't tell me they'd be here." I said under my breath.

"Just behave, ok?" she said in a tone I knew was meant to be gently, but came out sounds like she was chastizing a little child. I shrugged it off and took my place next to Leo and Jenna, hoping I'd get some alone time with Dimitri before the days end. We all continued into the coffee shop and the guardians all fell back as one. The moment we got in the door the Royals looked uncomfortable. Only 3 of them in all, it still seemed like to many. Adrian's father or mother wasn't there so I let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should go some place more private." One of the females I didn't recognize suggested. Meanwhile Lissa seemed completely engaged in conversation with Christian. She turned to them as if just noticing they were here, I swallowed a laugh. Meanwhile I caught someone moving towards me out of the corner of my eye. Dimitri. He stood next to me, a deep smile on his face. He knew we couldn't show much affection, or any for that matter, but just having him close made me feel better. I watched as Lissa lead the 3 royals towards a table, so they must have given in.

After about an hour of boring court chatter the royals excused themselves along with their guardians. Lissa and Christian were instantly engulfed in their own conversation again as we all piled back into our SUV, a bit tighter now that both boys were in here. Dimitri kept eyeing me, even though we hadn't spoken a word to one another I could see the desire in his eyes. The 8 minutes back to the campus seemed to take even longer than the ride there. When we finally did arrive Lissa already had plans to take Christian around campus, even though it was so cold outside I could hardly stand it. It was nearly Christmas time, and although lovely, I didn't like the weather that came with it. Dimitri spoke a few words to Christain, then to Jenna and Leo and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. The rest turned away, heading off to sight see.

Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine and his breath warmed my frozen face. "Roza." he said so softly I could barely hear him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the dorm rooms. Dragging him through the door and up the 2 flights of stairs. I fumbled with my key, and let us in to the rather cramped living space. The moment the door closed his arms wrapped around me and picked me up, locking the door in the same, swift moment. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled against his skin. His lips met mine with a hunger I myself had yearned for. He pulled my hair down gently, running his fingers through it. Dimitri turned in a circle, setting me down on the bed. I lye back, my head hitting my joined me, lying down next to me. His hand going to my side. "I missed you Rose." he said planting another kiss on my lips. "I missed you SO much more." I said scooting closer. He laughed, a laugh I loved so much. "What'd I tell you Rose? Your my gravity."

"Something always brings me back to you  
>It never takes too long<br>No matter what I say or do  
>I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone"<p>

-Gravity by Sara Bareilles

Authors Note: Hoped you Like Chapter One of After The Rain! Drama and Plot twists to come soon, so review review review if you have time to! Because I love hearing what you guys have to say! Chapter 2 to come VERY soon. REVIEW!


End file.
